


On a Lonely Night

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: On a lonely night, you will see you're everything to me.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 30





	On a Lonely Night

It's a first date that went wrong, but there are two sides to every coin.

The good news is, they broke down at a gas station; so there wasn't a need to stumble in the dark and wonder how many miles would it take before the next piece of society.

The bad news; it was nearly the middle of the night- half an hour past eleven. The mechanic of the gas station's repair shop won't be around till morning.

So they're left with no choice but to spend the night at the back of the pickup, wrapped in a blanket like two fuzzy peas in a pod under a sea of stars that the sky painted for them.

Chaeryeong doesn't mind; but Ryujin does- too much, apparently.

The red haired girl could only stare in bemusement as her date stumbles on her feet and on her words, almost tripping with her arms filled with snacks and chips. _Did the convenience store run out of paper bags or something?_ Mumbles of apology flood out the blonde's mouth as she scrambles to collect herself.

"I'm so sorry, really. I-I didn't know this would happen. I took the truck to the mechanic shop yesterday and everything was fine, so I really don't know what's wrong- well, okay, aside from the fact that this thing is like, a decade old, but still-"

A loving chuckle cuts her off.

"Ryujin, I told you; it's okay."

The blonde looks at her then, eyes reflecting the stars above and a smile so bright it could outshine the sun before it even rises. The emergency blanket she always keeps in the backseat was like a missing puzzle piece fitting perfectly on Ryeong's shoulders; the latter looks comfortable, at peace and content. Quite a sight to behold, it almost made Ryujin's worries dissipate.

Almost.

Lips curved downward. "But now our date is ruined."

The red head raises her eyebrows. "Who said it was?"

This whole little wander of a date was the blonde's idea. _"I know a place,"_ she told Chaeryeong with a smile so sinister but in an innocent way. She picked her up in her dad's sort of rusty pickup and drove her some good miles out of town, up the little hill-scape where they watched the lights of the town dance and compete with the stars that reach the horizon. Add the wicker basket full of home-cooked meals and the playlist Ryujin prepared herself, and it was the ideal, perfect first date the blonde imagined in her head.

But all good things come to an end.

And some good things take a turn for the worse.

Not this night; not on Chaeryeong's watch.

She pats the spot next to her as she opens the blanket, beckoning her date to sit next to her. Wordlessly, the blonde obeys; the snacks left abandoned by their feet and arms wrapped around a waist with a head perched on a shoulder. She felt the red head's breath hitch.

"I'm really sorry," Ryujin repeats.

"Why?" Chaeryeong challenged. "Do you regret taking me out?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you keep apologizing?"

Oh how Chaeryeong wanted to kiss away that disappointed pout on her date's lips. "Because tonight was supposed to be perfect, but it's not."

"And how would you be able to label tonight as perfect?"

"Uh, as long as it's not this?"

"You mean not us cuddling together under the stars and spending more time with each other?"

The blanket on their shoulders isn't the only thing engulfing them.

"Ryujinnie, just because things didn't go the way you imagined them to be doesn't mean it was a failure or a bad night. Not everything could be like our dreams and imagination; this is reality."

Ryeong lets the words hang in the air for a bit as her date contemplates them. Neither of them were the types to talk much; sitting in silence was a language they both speak, but once their words came to them, they spoke volumes.

"You're right. I could never imagine being with an amazing girl like you; but here you are, my living daydream."

It was Chaeryeong's turn to be stunned to silence. She didn't know what to say in reply.

So instead, she captured Ryujin's lips with her own. Actions always speak louder than words anyway, right?

Smiles were exchanged when they pulled away- but not too far as they rest their foreheads against each other's. The blonde's whisker dimples were a match to the red head's eye smile. Feelings of bliss and euphoria warmed the chilly midnight air, hearts beating in sync with the stars' twinkling lights.

It was a lonely night with each other; and Ryujin couldn't have it any other way.

"You still think tonight was a bust?" Chaeryeong asked after a while.

But the blonde had her sinister smirk of innocence toying her lips again, pecking the red head one more time before laying her head on her date's shoulder.

"Maybe."

It's a first date that went wrong; but there are two sides to every coin.

The good news is, Chaeryeong still wanted a second date with her.

The better new? Ryujin can make it up to her by then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
